Fall
by WillieNelson09
Summary: Sakura wasn't happy, which she should be, right? Yamato was the perfect man in her eyes. He gave her everything, so why wasn't she happy.


**A/N: I had this idea in my head for awhile. SO here you go and I hope you enjoy. I'd also like it if I got a review. :D To all those people who are following 'I wish I were Invincible', it will be updating soon, it's just that I had other things to do. So here you go...**

* * *

_Call all your friends_

_And tell them you're never coming back_

_'Cause this is the end_

_Pretend you want it, don't react_

_The damage is done_

* * *

The night was cold and he was worried. He didn't know what to do or how to react to the news he had just received. It just couldn't be true. If it was true, how was he supposed to go on? His life meant nothing without her. Even though she completely shut him out of her life recently, she still meant everything to him. It just couldn't be true.

There relationship wasn't always the greatest and he knew that. But Yamato thought that being there was good enough, so what did he miss? Did he not listen to her enough? Did she not love him enough? Anymore? Yamato didn't know what it was, but what he knew was that she had went to far this time and he wasn't there to save her.

Yamato didn't know what to do, so he decided to make his way to the hospital. On the way, he began to remember the phone call he just had with Tsunade.

* * *

"You should come by, quick. It's about her." Tsunade said with a shaky breath.

"Huh.. What happened?"

"She went too far this time." _Click_. Yamato hung up the phone in disbelief. He didn't want to hear another word. He didn't want to know how or where. He couldn't bear the thought. The thought of it being true was too much for his heart to handle. If it were true, then why?

* * *

Traffic wasn't particularly bad, which meant it was a good thing. Yamato reached the hospital with an ease. Once inside, he saw Tsunade talking to someone, not knowing what to do, Yamato waited for her to be done with her conversation. As he waited, Yamato picked at his nails, stared around and sighed. He didn't know what to do and he started to get impatient. Then finally Tsunade walked over to him.

When she saw him, she tried ending the conversation quick, but this man just blabbered on about nothing and she began to get very impatient with him. Not letting him say another word, she walked over to Yamato and with a shaky breath said, "She's under intensive care right now. Come along now."

Yamato followed her.

On the way, he began to wonder how she attempted this time. Yamato knew this was going to happen again and yet he still left at her request. Now... now he was regretting it. What if he lost her? His life would be meaningless. There wouldn't be no more random calls in the middle of the night. No more random talks about the day the two had. There wouldn't be the long walks they would take by the river. Nothing. All of that would be gone.

So why did he leave?

* * *

The morning was cool and the sun had just begun to peak along the horizon. Sakura was the first to wake, so she went and left him in his slumber. Sakura wasn't happy, which she should be, right? Yamato was the perfect man in her eyes. He gave her everything. If she needed someone to hold her at night, he was there. If she needed to get things off of her chest, he was there. So what was keeping her from being happy?

Easy. She didn't know how to let go. All of the bad in her life, she wasn't able to let go. All the fights she had with her parents when she was younger about the little things, the stupid things, she still held onto them. Even all of the heartbreaks. She always told herself it will get better, but would it? Would she be able to let go of everything and finally move on. It was hard to say.

Then one night, just shortly after she had graduated, she made a nice clean cut on her skin. It all started with one cut and she was under the table. That's all it took and she was gone. She didn't want to die, nor did she want to live. She just didn't want to feel anything anymore. She didn't want to have to cry herself to sleep anymore. She didn't want to feel happy. She wanted to feel nothing. If it meant she would die along the way, Sakura wouldn't care.

As she sat on the couch by the window, Yamato walked into the room. He greeted her with a lazy "Hello." She nodded her head. Yamato went and sat beside her. Immediately, she pushed him away. He stared at with shock.

"What?" he asked. Instead of answering, she got up from the couch and goes back to her bedroom. She goes and grabs his tote bag. All of his clothes from her dresser and on the floor, she stuffed them into the bag. Not caring if some of her clothes go in as well, she just kept on putting them in the bag. After she was done doing that, Yamato stood at the frame of the door with a puzzling look. _What was happening?_

She then violently throws the bag at him and screams, "GET OUT!"

Yamato threw the bag down, "No. What did I do?"

"Just go, please... just go," Sakura asked as tears were at the brink of falling.

Not letting him answer, she ran to the bathroom. Once inside, she grabs the toothbrush holder and lifts it up. Underneath, she saw the silver blade. Not wasting anymore time, she grabbed the blade and makes a cut on her once smooth wrist.

Yamato watched her run, slowly, he reached for the bag and he started to neatly put the clothes in there. When he finished, he looked around let out a long sigh. Yamato didn't know what to say. He wanted to go up to the bathroom and ask what he'd done wrong or see if she was okay. Instead, Yamato reached for the bag and leaves without another word.

* * *

Once they reached the room, Tsunade let Yamato walk in first. What Yamato saw made him sad. _Why? _The three letter word repeated itself in his mind. Was he not enough for her? Did Sakura not care? Did she even want to be saved? The list of questions go on and on, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that she was okay. Hopefully.

Yamato walked over to the side of her bed and saw a sleeping Sakura. He slowly reached for her hand and grabbed a hold of it. He waited for her to push his hand away, but to his surprise, she doesn't even move an inch. He tightened his hold. Then slowly he whispered, "Was I not enough?"

While staring at her, Tsunade made a cough like noise and then begins, "Ino called and said she took some pills. If she didn't get there any later, she'd be gone," she said in a monotone voice. Yamato nodded and asked Tsunade politely to leave, Tsunade obliged.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next day, but didn't even bother to look at Yamato. Not even the slightest bit. She didn't want him there. Yet she couldn't build the strength to ask him to leave. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the bright light. The first thought she had was, _Am I dead?_ Then she let her eyes adjust and saw Yamato. She knew it was too good to be true to be dead if he was there.

Yamato saw her eyes open and then quickly asked, "Are you okay?"

Sakura immediately looked the other way and didn't even let out a whisper. She didn't want him here at all. She looked around and wondered if there was anything sharp. While looking around, a nurse came in and did a check up on her. The nurse also said that she would have to take it easy and not move around a lot. That's as much as Sakura could pick up. Something about the way the nurse spoke made it hard to concentrate. She didn't even know if it was her tone or her tacky hair. Maybe it was everything, but whatever it was, all Sakura wanted was to be alone.

When the nurse finally left, Sakura continued her search. Not seeing anything, she decided to just go back to bed.

* * *

Sakura stared out the window. She had the pills in front of her and a tall glass of water. Slowly, she popped off the cap and spilled all of its contents onto the table. One by one, she counted the pills. After she was done, all together, there is thirty-eight pills. She looked at the bottle once more and then back to the table. She's actually going to be doing this. There's no turning back once she takes it.

Staring at the pills, she began to wonder if it really was the right thing. She never saw anything good in her life. It was always the same thing everyday. Sakura would get up, eat, work and then come home and sleep. That's how she usually spent her days. It was the same song and dance. As she stared longer, she began to remember him. Why did he have to be with her? Life was much easier before he came along.

Then slowly, he crept into her life. They actually knew each other for a long time, it wasn't until the past year they actually began to get closer. The two didn't actually know who decided that they were going out, it sort have just happened. Sakura was happy at first because she had someone to talk to. But as each day past, she slowly began to slip again. At the beginning of their relationship, she stopped cutting, hoping that she would get better. Eventually she slipped and started again.

Sakura didn't know why she let anything get to her, so she found help in the blade.

Yamato didn't approve of her cutting, so he was happy to find out that she had stopped.

Before she started to swallow the pills, she grabbed a piece of paper and begins to right:

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_I'm sorry. I was never good enough and I never will. I actually thought things would get better after he came into my life. Then slowly, as the days passed, I began to feel lonely again. If he never came into my life, I would have already been gone. To believe I actually thought I could be saved. Now that I think about it, I wish he never did come into my life. Or anyone for that. If there was no one, I think it would've been easier for me to pass on and I wouldn't have all of this guilt. Or maybe I would actually be happy. Either way, I would've died anyway, right?_

_I don't know what else to write._

_Goodbye,_

_Sakura._

She re-read the letter at least twenty times for the next hour. Sakura glances at the time, it reads 7:39 PM. Which would mean Ino would be dropping by at nine. If she didn't do it now, then she would still be able to be saved. Slowly, one by one, she takes the pills. By the time she was on her thirtieth pill, her head starts to pound and she starts to forget what she was doing.

As her vision began to blur, the last thing she could remember is someone shaking her asking her what she had done.

* * *

Yamato didn't bother on trying to wake up Sakura. He just thought that maybe she was just exhausted and needed her rest. As he watched her sleep, he could hear the door open, looking up thinking he would see a nurse, instead he sees someone he wishes to never see again. Kakashi. Just even looking at him, he wanted to walk up to him and push him out of the room. He wanted to scold him and ask him to get the fuck out of there. Instead he greets him with a simple "Hello."

Kakashi nodded, then goes and sits in the chair beside Yamato. He sighed and is now wishing he never even came. If he knew that Yamato was going to be at the hospital he wouldn't have gone. Now that he was there, there was no use of leaving. As Kakashi stared at Sakura, he started blaming himself. He wondered if it was his fault. Kakashi thought if they never broke up, that she wouldn't be here.

"Hey," Kakashi said. He doesn't know where this conversation will take him, all he wanted was to see Sakura and leave. Maybe even get a conversation with her. Which now that he thinks about it, he doesn't think he'll get a chance to talk to her while she slept.

"What are you doing here?" Yamato asked in distaste. He did not like Kakashi one least bit. The only reason was because of her Kakashi and Yamato were long time friends. When he found out that Kakashi had been seeing Sakura, he was happy for him because he was able to find happiness. Then one night that changed. Yamato doesn't know why, but he blames Kakashi for Sakura's actions towards herself. After the two started dating, Sakura's smile wasn't as true. Yamato actually blames him for Sakura's self-mutilation. It might not be true, but he felt it was his fault. No one else's.

"For her of course," Kakashi said blandly.

"Leave, you shouldn't be here," Yamato said in angry tone. He couldn't stand him.

"Why? I have every right to be here."

"No, no you don't. Everything came crashing down after you broke up with her. Leave."

"Is that what you think? She was messed up before we started seeing each other. You think it's my fault?"

"Yes it's your fault. Why didn't you help her? I love her and she is here and I tried my best to help her. All you did was use her and throw her away." Yamato sighed and tried to keep his anger at a minimum. "Now look at her."

Kakashi huffed. Not once did he think he used her. Now, he doesn't know what he thinks. If it was true what Yamato was saying, maybe he was never welcomed. With the thought in his mind, Kakashi got up from his seat and started walking towards the door. Before he reaches for the knob, Sakura speaks, "Don't go," she pleaded.

Both Yamato and Kakashi stared at her in shock. What was she thinking?

"W-what?" Kakashi stammered.

"Yamato, can you leave?" Sakura asked quietly. Yamato nodded his head and left the two alone without an argument. He didn't want her to feel any worst then she already did. As much as he wanted to stay, he just wanted what's best for her. If it meant that she was left alone with him, then so be it.

Sakura gestured for Kakashi to sit back into the chair beside her bed. He did just that. The two never spoke for awhile, then finally Kakashi started, "I'm sorry." he said quietly. Softly.

"For what? For this?" Sakura gestured to her wrist. "I did this all to myself. This isn't your fault."

"Then who's fault is it? His? Who Sakura?"

"It's no one. I fucking did this to myself. Its not Yamato's, yours, my mom, or my dads fault. I felt like shit one day and I just did it to myself." Sakura said as she fought back the tears. She couldn't cry in front of him. Not when she already looks weak. It would only make her look weaker.

"Then why'd you it? It doesn't make since," Kakashi asked as he grabbed onto her hand. Sakura only tightened the hold.

"Just leave," she murmured.

"What?"

"JUST LEAVE!" she yelled.

When Kakashi left the room, Yamato didn't bother to come back. He thought that maybe she just needed a breather.

Sakura looked around the room and let the silent tears fall. She then stared out the window, the sun was slowly making its way down. As she stared she wished she had just died. She couldn't deal with this bullshit. It was beginning to get all to much. It wasn't a lot she had to deal with, but it weighed her shoulders down. It brought her down so low and because of that, she just wanted to die. All she wanted was to be six feet under. That's all, so why couldn't she make it?

Without thinking, Sakura gets up and walked over to the washroom. When the lights turned on, Sakura was blinded by it. After she regained her senses, Sakura walked over to the mirror and stares at herself. She didn't know what she was looking for, nor did she know why she stared. All she saw was a mess. There were bags under eyes, due to lack of sleep. She rolled up her sleeve and sees all the fresh cuts along with the scars. As she stared longer, the tears began to fall harder. She didn't know what brought these tears, but they just fell.

Yamato left Sakura alone for a good thirty minutes and decided it was time to head back. When he opened the door, he also heard the sobs. Quickly, he ran into the bathroom. Once inside, he grabbed a hold of her. Promising to himself that he wouldn't let go. It was a mistake for him to leave and he knew that.

Sakura cried harder when she felt his arms wrap around her small figure. As much as she wanted to deny it, she needed to be saved. It was nonsense for her to think that she'd be fine by herself. Of course she wouldn't be. She was a mess. She gently pushed herself away and sniffed.

"Why?" she asked quietly. "Why are you doing this?" she started to hit his chest. "I don't deserve this. Any of this," she sobbed. Yamato grabbed onto her hands and stared into her eyes. He could see the pain as her tears fell down. It hurt him to see her like this.

"I've told you before Sakura. It's because I love you. Why can't you understand?" he asked confused. After all he had done for her, why couldn't she see it? It puzzled the man and he felt he needed answers.

She let the words sink in. Then slowly she got out of his hold and cups his face. Gently she brings his face to hers and she gently kisses his lips. She doesn't even want to part for air. When she did, she looks up at Yamato, "Even when I tell you please," she wiped her eye. "Please don't leave me."

Yamato nodded. He then gently picked her up and brought her to the bed and laid there with her. The two fell asleep like that.

* * *

After Sakura left the hospital, she decided it would be best if she moved in with Yamato. Sakura was happy with the thought. When she was settled in, she looked around and sighed. It felt good to feel needed by someone, but something about it seemed wrong. She didn't know what cause this feeling so she did what felt best.

Sakura saw Yamato sitting in the living room reading a book. She curled up beside him and smile. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

"I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?" she told him. Yamato closed his book. He shifted in his seat to face her properly.

"For?"

"Just need to clear my head, I won't be gone long." Sakura smiled. After a few minutes of talking, Yamato finally let her go.

Before Sakura left, she grabbed a bag and put her wallet, a set of clothes, then leaves. Once outside, she could see her ride already waiting for her. She walked inside of the car with a wide grin. The man then said, "I'm happy you're gonna stay with me now."

"Me too Kakashi." She kissed him.


End file.
